¿Huir?, ¿seguir?, ¿vivir?  ¿Quien lo sabe?
by YaiiCBER
Summary: Summary :    Isabella Swan, un chica escondida, encerrada en un mundo donde , si bien, las apariencias son el motor de la sociedad. Sin embargo, por las noches vivía en su mundo perfecto, con su príncipe, aquel que siempre la esperara, Edward.


Huir, seguir o vivir.

Capítulo I: ¿Hasta cuándo?

El ruido de la puerta de mi habitación al abrirse fue lo que me despertó esa mañana, seguido de los pasos que la persona –supuse seria mi madre- hacia al dirigirse a la ventana. A continuación la luz del sol ilumino la habitación. Me levante de mi cama a regañadientes y preguntándome una vez más "¿Por qué mi madre seguía despertándome siempre que se le daba la gana?". Claro que esa pregunta era innecesaria hacérmela, ella hacia lo que se le daba la gana, siempre lo hacía.

-Isabella querida se nos hace tarde, hoy más que nunca deberías estar lista, ¿acaso no recuerdas que debemos desayunar con los amigos de tu padre?-. Ese fue se hermoso "Buenos Días".

Di mi mejor sonrisa, o bueno la que sea que se pueda dar a estas horas de la mañana.

-Claro que recuerdo madre, es de lo único que llevas hablando todos estos días, ¿Cómo no recuerda el maravilloso evento?-. Mi madre no es estúpida, así que por supuesto que noto mi sarcasmo, el cual últimamente aparece en los momentos más exacto. Renne, mi madre, me lanzo una mirada aplastante, tomo mi brazo con un poco de fuerza y me dijo.

-Isabella cuida tu manera de hablar, hoy no quiero que me hagas un desplante, hoy te comportaras como todos esperan, así que cuida tu carácter y no me hagas perder el tiempo con tus berrinches-.

Lo único que hice fue encogerme de hombros y esperar que saliera de mi habitación, cuando lo hizo, me recosté otra vez en la cama, suspire, trague el ya acostumbrado nudo en la garganta, y me dirigí al baño.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, 17 años, estatura 1,70, piel blanca, ojos y cabello marrones, ¿chica normal? Debería serlo, pero para bien o mal no, no lo soy, físicamente si claro está, pero existe un pequeño-gran detalle soy la hija de Charlie Swan, el cual es el gran alcalde de la ciudad de Forks, Washington, si bien muchos dirán, "_Isabella ,¿de qué te quejas? Eres la hija del alcalde deberías estar agradecida"_ mis cojones, no no lo estoy, porque aunque gracias a eso tengo todo lo que necesito, materialmente hablando por supuesto, por culpa de esto debo vivir conviviendo con gente de la cual la mayoría son interesados o sino personas corruptas que solo les interesa su cuenta en el banco, o cuantas personas hay en su lista de humillados. Por otro lado debo comportarme como la chica correcta que todos esperan ser, sonreír cuando es debido, no porque quiera, llorar cuando es necesario, no porque esté sufriendo, amar a mi familia porque es "MI" deber, no porque de verdad los ame. En eso consisten y se manejan mis emociones. ¿Cómo lo soporto? No tengo ni la menor idea, solo sé que no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que ya no lo pueda soportar. Otro tema es mi madre, Renne Dwyer, la perfecta primera dama, aquella que pasó de ser la esposa-madre compresiva, amorosa y dedicada a su hogar, para pasar a ser la correcta, dura, y tenaz Renne que es hoy en día, esta que acaba de ejercer fuerza sobre su hija solo porque esta le expreso lo que pensaba y ella denomino "berrinche".

Me encontraba en el baño de mi habitación mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, la noche anterior no había dormido nada, sonreí, porque podría pasar sin dormir todas las noches solo con poder verlo a él.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a el gran armario que ocupaba un estúpidamente gran espacio en la habitación, lo abrí y empecé a ver con asco –como siempre lo hacía- la ropa que había en él. Si bien, no era ropa fea ni mucho menos, simplemente no era mi estilo, aunque siendo sincera nada de lo que consistía mi vida lo era. Lo cierto es que la ropa era seria, de señorita digamos que recatada.

Elegí un conjunto color rosa pálido, de falda hasta la rodilla y camisa de manga ¾, y finalmente mis inseparables tacones. En fin lo que podía considerarse el atuendo perfecto para el GRAN evento, aunque la persona que lo llevaba no era tan perfecto como él. Suspire y me mire al espejo esperando, en vano, un cambio en mi rostro aunque fuera una sonrisa se asomara en él, pero ya ni de eso me quedaban ganas.

Salí de mi habitación, camine el largo pasillo, el cual las paredes estaban atestadas de cuadros en donde se distinguían los rostros de los anteriores alcaldes y sus familias, era espantoso caminar allí, sentías que casa una de esas caras tenían los ojos fijos en ti, como si observaran más allá de tus movimientos. Me estremecí, pero deje de pensar tonterías, suficiente tenía con las vigilancias de Renne como para también preocuparme porque unos cuadros me vigilen. Baje las escaleras, pase por el vestíbulo, el cual era absurdamente elegante, con cualquiera de esas lámparas podrías pagar la inicial de un coche. Ya estaba en la entrada de la mansión cuando se me acerco una de las chicas del servicio. Leah.

.-Buenos días señorita Isabella, su madre me ordenó que le informara que su padre y ella la están esperando en el auto.- Leah me dedico una sonrisa tímida y yo le correspondí.

.-Gracias Leah, ya mismo voy para allá, y deja de decirme señorita, solo Isabella por favor.- Le dije, ella se sonrojo un poco y luego de un breve asentimiento se fue a la cocina.

Los dos hombres de seguridad –James y Felix- que permanecían en la entrada me abrieron las puertas de la mansión. No me moleste en agradecer, ellos nunca hablaban, baje lo ocho escalones de la entrada y me encontré con el coche de la alcaldía de Forks , el cual era un hermoso Mercedes Benz Clase E, estacionado al frente. El chofer me abrió la puerta de atrás y me senté junto a mis padres. Renne me dedico una mirada desafiante, en ese momento me dieron unas enormes ganas de sacarle la lengua, muy infantil lo sé, pero eran solo eso "ganas" de allí a que en realidad hiciera eso había un abismo muy grande . Charlie como es de costumbre estaba muy ocupada hablando por teléfono así que solo me dedico un breve asentimiento, ese generalmente era su caluroso "buenos días", es sorprendente que prefiera este "saludo", por llamarlo de una manera, a las órdenes que mama me da al despertar.

Deprimida, mire por la ventanilla del auto, la cual era de vidrios polarizados, contemplando el hermoso pueblo de Forks, muchos lo llaman aburrido y tétrico, por su repetitivo paisaje verde, pero yo más bien lo veo como un hogar, Forks es diferente a las ciudades urbanas del mundo exterior, a mi Forks me recuerda lo natural, lo puro y lo limpio que debería ser el mundo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Renne sometía a Charlie a un interrogatorio, de con quien hablaba, que había pasado, y le explicara el porqué de cada palabra que pronuncio durante su conversación. Los deje en paz, a estas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esto. Solo me preguntaba, ¿Cuánto más lo seguiré aguantando? ¿Hasta cuándo durara esta farsa?.


End file.
